halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Grenade Launcher
wields a Brute Shot on Midship.]] The Brute Shot is a Covenant weapon that very little is known about, only that the Covenant Brutes seem to favor it to other Covenant weapons. It seems to fire a type of grenade similar to the Frag Grenade at very high velocities that bounce off of and around most surfaces. It was first encountered during Operation: FIRST STRIKE. Background The grenades seem to be loaded via stripper clips. The splash damage from this weapon is extremely high. It also has a very sharp curved blade on the underside of it, used as a powerful melee weapon. This bayonet delivers a higher than normal amount of melee damage. Tactics The grenades from the Brute Shot can bounce around corners and inflict heavy damage when the enemy is bunched up. The melee attack on the Brute Shot is very deadly, dropping shields with one hit. With the recent updates on Xbox Live, a jumping melee is enough to kill a target. The best way to treat this weapon is as a room clearing device. The Brute Shot can also make quick work of an unsuspecting enemy if you line your shots up before firing. Despite the wide range of the splash damage, the Brute Shot is amazingly apt as a semi-close range weapon in the hands of experienced players, and while the blade is less accurate, slower, and lacks the "lunge effect" of the Energy Sword, it does the nearly the same amount of damage and does not have the side effect of it glowing while you have Active Camouflage on. Also, it takes around four grenades to destroy a warthog. This weapon is meant to be fired at the body, instead of the head, as with the recent updates on Xbox Live, two direct hits with the brute shot is enough to kill the target. It is also important to note that this weapon fires in an arc, so one must compensate for accuracy by aiming higher when his target is farther away. Due to the bayonet mounted to it, it is an effective anti-Flood weapon. A single swipe from the Brute Shot's blade will act like a sword swing and thus destroy a normal un-shielded Combat Form easily. Unlike the Energy Sword how ever, it has unlimited swings for attacking. The Flood infected Elites who still have Energy Shields, require two hits with the blade. Also, because Flood are weak to explosions, the Brute Shot can also destroy them from a good distance. Halo 3 Changes *Instead of the normal four rounds, it fires six before reloading. *It has the normal explosion, plus an electrical burst. *Its grenades now do not bounce; they explode on touch with anything. *The bayonet looks smaller now, but it has the same amount of melee damage as it did in Halo 2. *The arch of the shots was greatly decreased, with the rounds barely arching at all. *It also seems generaly faster. The grenades come out of the barrel faster and they soar through the air faster, the melee attack also seems faster. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Brutes *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Related Links *Brute Plasma Rifle *Spiker *Brute Chopper *Brutes *Mauler *Gravity Hammer Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons